The Captain's Cloud
by notricksjustfanfics
Summary: Cloud, Cid, and the rest of Avalanche come to some personal and hard-to-face realizations as they race to stop the new evil plans of Shinra...Chapter 2 up NOW!
1. Default Chapter

Hello peeps! This is my second fan fic. As long as I continue to do these, I will get better at them, but don't be too harshI'm not perfect yet. So bear with me through this. Also, I have no affiliation with squaresoft or any ff7 people. So don't sue me.i really don't need that in my life right now.so without further ado, I bring to you."The Captain's Cloud".

Chapter 1: "_A City in Shambles"_

It was a bright sunny day in Midgar, but only the people on top of the plate could tell. Down under the plate, everyday was just gray and dull. It was always just a dust storm of debris and dirt. You couldn't even step outside without coughing or gagging. You have to wear a gas mask just to get the morning mailif you even got any mail. The post office had been off course latelythey were all afraid of the recent mail bombings. No one knew who was responsible for these violent acts, and everyone lived in terror. Shinra, of course, blamed Avalancheseeing as how they were the only "terrorist" group known to man. However, everyone knew that Avalanche couldn't be to blame. Everyone who lived under the plate--meaning people not directly affiliated with Shinra--knew that the Avalanche base was in the Sector 7 slums, in a bar called "Tifa's seventh heaven". Why would Avalanche want to hurt the people they were trying to protect? Anyway, today, Barrett, Cloud, and Tifa had heard about a new Shinra program. It was their space program trying to boot up again. It had been discovered by the great scientist Hojo that there was an extreme amount of precious Mako on the moon. Hojo had discovered this when he had been researching the origin of the moon. It turned out that the moon used to be a part of the earth that was known to the ancients as the promised land. Thousands of years ago, a powerful priest summoned the Ultimate Destructive Magic Meteor to Earth, in order to destroy the people so that they may be reborn as pure individuals. But in a vast effort all of the ancients forged their power to stop meteor. But they forgot one thing. They didn't have the holy materia in their possession. Meteor however, from some odd force, was thown off course, and had only hit a portion of the earth, a portion of the Earth very rich in Mako. When that piece was severed from the Earth, it was cast into space, but it was too big to break out of Earth's atmosphere, so it became the desolate satellite people know as the moon. Everyone knew the legend, but no one had ever believed it, except for Hojo. Now that Mako, in vast quanities had been discovered, Shinra was the first to jump on this great opportunity. Avalanche (Cloud, Barrett, and Tifa) knew that if they had any hope to stop Shinra's plans, they would have to go to the site of Shinra's investigation. Unfortunately, the group had to get from Midgar to Rocket Town, which was all the way across the world. On the other side of the ocean. Well, this was certainly a tight spot they were in. They had to find a way to get across the ocean, quick. They could not take a boat, that would take days, and they had hours. That's it. So Barrett decided to call a meeting to discuss their next plan of action. 

"_Attention memebers of avalanche. We need to get to Rocket Town in about 4 hours to kick Shinra's ass! Now how the fuck are we gonna get there?!Any ideasI didn't think so. Well, here's what we're going to do. We are going to steal someone's car and drive to Junon. From there, we are going to hijack one of Shinra's secret spy planes. Then we will fly to Rocket Town and fight Shinra. Understood? UNDERSTOOD?!"_

"Yes we understand", said Cloud

*meanwhile* 

."_We are ready to send you off president Rufus. We have checked all the flight regulators, and we have checked the weather. Everything is in perfect order. Have a good flight Sir."_

Rufus replies "_Thank you sir, I'm sure we can rely on everything you sayI mean why would you try to sabotage me right? That would be rather stupid. But I can never be too careful, I am the president of Shinra you know."_

And with that, Rufus hopped into his helicopter, and flew off to Rocket Town.

It was a long journey. Rufus was not used to such travel, he had always stayed at home when his father was president. Rufus didn't believe he should put his own life on the line if he has someone else to do it for him. But this time, Rufus wanted to go, because he heard about the captain of the rocket. Rufus had wanted to meet Cid for quite some time now. Rufus had seen pictures of Cid from magazines and newspapers from when the space program was running about 10 years ago, and he had lusted over him ever since. Rufus didn't admit it to anybody else that he was gay. He was even afraid to admit it to himself, so he definitely couldn't tell anyone else. He had felt a strange surge in his loins the first time he had seen Cid those ten long years ago. He was roughly 13 years old, and Cid was about 20. He couldn't help himself from looking at Cid's lean, muscular body, and he couldn't help picturing what Cid looked like without his clothes. As the plane drew nearer to Rocket Town, Rufus began feeling queasy. He was so nervous, he almost messed himself, but he didn't. He tried to keep calm and just think about what he was here for. But eventually, his feelings got the best of him and he ran into the bathroom to puke. When he came out, he received a fax of Cid's picture. Shinra wanted to make sure that Rufus found his way to the right man. Wow! Cid looked better than ever. He had a minimal amount of facial hair, but enough to make him look rugged and kind at the same time. He had gotten bigger biceps, and apparently, he was wearing contacts to make his eyes a very pale bluish/green. Rufus almost fell over when he saw this recent picture of Cid. He was even more irresistable now, and Rufus had to talk to him very soon! What could he do, he was getting a lump in his pants the size of an arrow, and he was breathing very fast and shallow. Rufus' first instinct was to pull out his dick and jack-off, but the second he unzipped his pants, the pilot of his helicopter called back to announce their arrival at Rocket Town. Damn! Thought Rufus. He was finally about to relieve his pressure, but it was too late, they were landing in Rocket Town right now. 

Rufus walked off the helicopter very slowly as he waited for his raging hard-on to recede. He couldn't help but smile at the people who were watching him. He knew they noticed the bulge in his pants, but what could he do? It's not like he could just tell his pecker to calm itself down. As Rufus approached Cid's house, his hardness only grew stronger, but he had to go in anyway. ***Knock, knock*** Rufus pounded on the door to Cid's house. When Cid answered the door, Rufus was flabbergasted at the sight. Cid had come to the door straight from the shower, only wearing a short towel that covered his genitals and his butt. 

__

"G..good mmorning Cid.I meancaptain. I am Rufus of Shinra and I am here to discuss the re-opening of the space program. May I come in."

"Sure Rufus, come on inand if you don't mind me saying sowith that lump in your pants, you must be pretty excited to get the space program up and running again" 

Cid chuckled and turned away to go to his room. He didn't want to show the lump growing down in his private area. Cid had always feared Rufus because Rufus looked so homely and calm, but was a fierce polititian, and a great war hero. Cid was uncertain why he always felt this way about guys. His whole life, Cid had gone after girls, and had always had sex with them as well. With girls, he was just doing it because he felt that's what his place was in society, but secretly, when he saw pictures of guys, it hit him in a special way. He felt that with just a picture, he could feel something for men, but of course, he would never admit it to anyone but himself. But today, with the space program becoming a reality once again, and meeting one of his idols, he never knew what could happen. 

Ten minutes had passed since Cid had retreated to his room. He hadn't noticed that he had been daydreaming this whole time, and he still wasn't dressed. He hurried up, threw some pants on, then his shirt, gloves and goggles. As he walked back into the kitchen, he lit up his days first cigarette and sat down at the table with Rufus.

"_Sorry that took so long. I couldn't find any pants to wear. So, what's up, are we actually gonna start the program again, or are you here to tell me that you just came to tell me face to face that my dreams are being shattered again? I have been waiting for another chance for about 10 years now, and I'm getting quite anxious. So please, just tell me that the program really is starting up again cutie."_

What the hell was that, thought Cid. Did I just call him Cutie? What the hell. I didn't mean to say that, it just came out. That was bad, I wonder what will happen now.

"_That's odd"_, thought Rufus, "_I wonder if he really meant to call me cutie. No, it couldn't be. The great captain Cid, gay? No way. He is just used to talking to chicks, that's all"_

"Sorry about that Rufus. I don't know where that came from. I guess I'm just used to talking to chicks, and I always just say that. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. So, let's just get back to business. I wanted to thank you for coming out here. I never thought I would get to meet you in person. It was a big shock when I heard you knocking at the door. It was kind of embarrassing because I was just soaping up my big old johnson when I hear you rap tap tapping on my door. Haha. Again, I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me right now. I just need some release I guess, unfortunately for you, I need to vent my sexual frustration now, and you just happen to be the one around. So, I apologize."

"It's quite alright. Don't worry about it. I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes you just have to let out your sexual feelings, and just apologize to the person to whom you are talking to. And, don't be embarrassed, every man soaps up their big johnson in the shower. You are no pervert for doing that. So, onto more important things. I am honored to inform you that the space program is indeed re-booting. We need your piloting skills, seeing as how you are the only human on the planet who is qualified to operate space craft. Will you agree, I hope"

"Oh Rufus, don't be a dumbass, of course I will agree. I have been thinking about nothing more than this opportunity for 10 years, and now that it's finally here, I could just explode. I am so excited. Thank you so much for giving me this gracious opportunity!"

And with that, Cid jumped up and hugged Rufus. But, instead of pulling away, Rufus hugged Cid back. He had secretly been waiting for this moment, because he knew this is how Cid would react. But Rufus didn't want to seem to eager to hug Cid, so he gave him a quick pat on the back and then unwrapped his arms from Cid's beautiful body. Just that contact gave Rufus and Cid infinite joy. Both of them had been sexually charged toward each other since Cid answered the door. Rufus got up from the table, grabbed Cid by the arm, and then just waltzed into the bedroom.

****

*Back to Avalanche*

"_Ok guys, it's time to move out. Cloud, you get the car. Tifa, you go around to the stores and stock up on materia and potions. I'll get us the weapons. Meet at the Playground in sector 6, from there, we ride to Junon. Move out."_

With that, the team split up to do their respective chores. Cloud was first. He walked around outside of Sector 7, but he didn't find anything, so he went to wall market. It just so happened that the master Don Corneo was riding through town in his royal buggy. So Cloud drew his mighty sword, and began the process of hijacking the Don. Cloud knew that the Don wasn't just going to give up his buggy that easily, and he knew he was gonna be in for a great battle, but he just wanted the buggy, and his will to win was much stronger that Don Corneo's. 

"_Out of the buggy!" _commanded Cloud. Cloud wasn't very good at this, but he didn't care, he was getting his point across. It didn't matter if he wasn't very forceful with speech right? It only mattered that he could kick some major ass with a sword. "_OUT OF THE BUGGY, NOW!!!!!!" _With that, Don Corneo just laughed. 

"_You pathetic worm. You think that just by yelling at me, you are going to get my buggy. You will have to do much more than that, yes. You are going to fight my latest and greatest creation. After the deaths of my other creations, Aps and Raps, I forged the two together and now I have Maps. The ultimate fighting machine. Not only is it big, muscular and has the power of water, but it has Giant wings, can fly, and also possesses the ability of wind. You are in for a particularly deadly fight, for you anyway. There is no way for you to defeat him. He is relatively invincible. Of course, there is only one weakness he has, but there would be no way for you to know what it is. But I will sit here and watch you fight him, so that if you may win, I will be sitting right here for you to threaten me more, and then take my buggy by force. Ok, well, without further ado, I bring to youMAPS!!!!!!!!"_

"Shit", thought Cloud. "_There's no way out of this one. I will just have to fight. I will be killed either way, so I might as well go out with honor. So here goes"._

And with that, Cloud engaged in what would be the fiercest battle he had participated in up to this point in his life. Of course, Cloud, being very forgetful, forgot to equip himself with any materia. All he had were his items and his sword, and that would have to be enough. There would be no time to equip himself during this battle. No way at all. So Cloud struck as hard as he could with his sword. He dealt 2697 damage, but it didn't even appear to scratch the monster. That's great. Cloud knew that this would be his grave. He searched his inventory for any item that could help him out, but all he found were potions, weak spell items, and a tissue that he had won as a door prize at the Golden Saucer a while back. He was sunk, there was no hope in him anymore. Maps attacked with a spell that Cloud had never seen before. It was a weird combo between Aps' tidal Wave, and Raps' Aero 3. It was a huge whirlwind of water that struck with such a force that it almost completely depleted Cloud's hp. Cloud went from 9999 hp to 3 hp. Cloud was awestruck. He used an X-potion, and then went at the monster again. He struck the monster's groin area, and that appeared to be the spot that Corneo was talking about. The monster cried out, and began to bleed profusely. Cloud had just taken 9999 hp from the monster and the monster was down. Cloud searched his item bag again to look for something that would either blind or paralyze the monster, but what he found was much more useful. Hiding in his bag was a hero drink, which makes the user temporarily invincible. The monster tried to fight Cloud, but couldn't even produce a scratch on the pint sized, spikey headed warrior. Cloud profusely attacked Maps' crotch, and pretty soon, he had defeated Maps. Maps started shaking and within seconds, vanished in a red haze. 

"_Well that was easier than it should have been. Hero drinks are a great thing. I wonder where I can get more. Hey, how come I didn't get any gil for thatshit, I didn't even get any exp for that. That little bastard, I almost died for that thing. The least it could do is give me some exp. Some monsters are so cheap. Oh wellOH YA!!! The Don!"_

"So Don, can I have my car please. I mean I wouldn't want to have to castrate you, but if need be, I will tie you to your buggy, rip off your pants, expose your disgusting balls, and chop them right off in front of everyone. So just give me your buggy, k?"

"Very good show young squire. I can't believe you defeated the undefeatable. But by no means am I prepared to give up my buggy that easily, my fat lazy ass doesn't want to walk anywhere, I need that buggy. So you will have to take it for yourself. HAHAHAHAHA!"

With that, Cloud rushed the buggy and slammed the blade of his sword right into Don Corneo's testicles. He warned the Don, there was nothing else he could've done to prepare Mr. Corneo for such a shocker. Don Corneo turned green and keeled over with pain. Unfortunately for the Don, the blood loss was just too much, and he died. Cloud had killed the Don, but he didn't care. The Don was a prick anyway. Besides, the Don was probably appreciative of deathNo guy wants to live without his balls. It's worse than death. So Cloud went on his merry way to the rendezvous point.

Next came Tifa. Her mission was nowhere near as dangerous as the others, or so she thought. She had received 25,000 gil to go shopping. But Tifa, being as much impulsive as Cloud is forgetful, she bought everything that came to mind, but no potions or materia. She had spent it all on armor and anything else that looked pretty. So when it came time to pay for the materia and potions she wanted to buy, she came up empty handed. What could she do now? She could ask the clerk if she could take these things and pay him back when they got back home, but she could neither guaruntee that they would get back home nor gauruntee that she would have the money to pay him if they indeed returned home safely. Well shit, the only thing she could do now was take the items and run. So she tried to stuff some of the materia into her bra to make her breasts appear bigger so the clerk wouldn't notice the lumps in her bra, and she put the potions in the bag she was carrying around. She began to walk out of the store, fully satisfied because she had more that enough to satisfy her team, but as soon as she opened the door, the alarm sounded. The dogs that were in the store, sleeping so silently, suddenly sprung to life and began to chase Tifa. Because she was being weighed down by all the merchandise, she couldn't run as fast, and eventually, the hounds caught up with her and they engaged in battle. But what Tifa didn't expect was for the hounds to transform into blood thirsty wolf demons. They were full of rage, and they were out for bloodTifa's blood. She couldn't get the materia out of her bra because that would give the wolf demons too much time to attack her. So she focused her energy on the first of the three demon dogs and began to attack, but much to her chagrin, she missed! The wolf demon evaded her attack. So she tried to hit the second one, but he avaded her too. Well, third times a charm, but that was a miss too. These things were obviously impossible to physically hit. So she started to call up her magic skills. First she tried Thunder attached with all. It hit all of them, but only did about 50 damage. These were strong suckers, the clerk must be really sick of having slum people robbing his store. The wolves all had their turns and when they were done, Tifa was reduced to 20 hp from her original 6000. Tifa then tried to use Comet, but that didn't affect them much either. So she used her X-potion to get strong, and in a last brutal attempt, Tifa summoned the great war god Odin. Odin arrived on his great white steed, and as he charged down his mountain, the moonlight reflected in his sword. The next thing Tifa knew, the demon wolves were all split in half and dissolving into thin air. She had been saved by her only equipped materia. She had used all of her mp, but she didn't care, her only thought was getting to the playground to meet up with the others, and with that, Tifa ran off in the direction of Sector 6.

Barret, however ironically, had the easiest mission of all. He just had to get weapons, and he wasn't forgetful, nor impulsive. He also had a huge budget. He had about 200,000 gil to spend, and weapons, good weapons for all of them, would only cost about 150,000 gil. However, Barret didn't expect what he found in the weapons store. There were two men dressed in navy blue suits. They were both wearing sunglasses. One was taller than the other, and was bald. The other was average height, with short brown, spikey hair. They apparently were going around town asking for the whereabouts of Avalanche's hideout. Barret recognized these people. They were Reno and Rude of the TURKS. Well that's just great, the only weapon shop in town, and the two other people in the store were out to catch Barret. Barret had no choice but to go in and fight. After all, he knew he was strong enough to defeat these two losers. They never work out, all they do is walk around and intimidate people. So Barret rushed in with gun blazin. Bullets were flying everywherebut not a single one hit Reno or Rude. Neither Reno nor Rude would have recognized Barret as a member of Avalanche until he came in shooting at them. So maybe Barret was more impulsive than he thought. But anyway, Barret was in a great deal of trouble now because he saw that Reno and Rude had been stocking up on some of the strongest weapons in Midgar. Barret attacked Rude first, Reno is better equipped for magic, but Barret would rather get rid of the strongest physical fighter first. Reno stood back as he watched Barret and Rude battle it out. Blow after blow, Rude exchanged hits with Barret. Pretty soon, Rude was feeling rather weak and light headed, so he decided to bail from the battle. Rude ran away and left Reno all alone. Well, Reno wasn't used to fighting by himself, but this time he decided it was necessary seeing as how Barret is one of the people he is supposed to be looking for. Now, Reno was powerful with magic, as Barret was just a physical fighter. So the match-up of this battle was bad from the beginning. Magic is a much faster method of defeating an enemy as opposed to physical attacks. Reno started off by using the shocking rod. That set Barret back a little, but he still kept fighting. But then Reno did something unexpected, something that would put Barett in a very tight situation. He cast a spell that entraps the enemy in a pyramid type prison where the enemy is unable to physically fight, or use magic. Well, Barret knew this was the end of the line for him. He wished he could tell the rest of his group that he was sorry for putting them at a disadvantage, and that he hopes that they can carry on by themselves, but the Barret realized something that Reno didn't. Barret started attacking himself. He knew this would eventually kill him, but that was the plan. Reno was flabbergasted that it would be so easy to get rid of a member of Avalanche. So Reno, seeing that Barret was just killing himself turned away to get more info on the rest of the members of Barret's clan. But when Barret struck the last deadly blow against himself, the pyramid dissolved, but magically, Barret sprang back to life. He had attached the Phoenix Pinion on himself, so whenever he was TKO, it would bring him back, and with the last ounce of his strength, he hit Reno for a fatal shot. Reno never saw it coming. That was probably for the best. Barret apologized to the store clerk for all the damage he had caused, and used the remaining 50,000 gil he had left to pay for it. And with that, Barret rushed off to Sector 6 to greet the others and start phase 2 of his master plan. All of this had only taken about 20 minutes, but even with all the trouble they had had up to this point, could never match what they would encounter on the rest of their journey.

This is the end of Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 entitled "_Cloud's Shocking Discovery". _I hope you have enjoyed this so far. Normally this all would have taken me quite a few chapters to do, but I have a lot of plans for this story, so it just all flowed into this one chapter. Again I hope you liked it, and keep reading, if you liked this, I gaurantee you will like the rest of this story. Bye


	2. Cid's Insatiable Lust

Welcome back people. I have finally, after a year-and-a-half, completed the second chapter in my story. I really just forgot about this story, and then I found it one day in my files, and wondered why I didn't continue. As I said before, this story has/had many different parts to it, and I hope to actually continue it this time. Thank you for coming back, and don't forget to review...good or bad...I don't care...and now here's...

"Cid's Insatiable Lust":

Barret made his way to the playground in sector 6 with no distractions along the way. When he got there, Cloud and Tifa were exchanging stories on top of the weird gopher like slide that was in the middle of the park. The two were so caught up in each other's stories, that neither one even noticed Barret. This did not make Barret too happy, but instead of making things angry and uncomfortable, he just cleared his throat to announce his presence to his team.

Both Cloud and Tifa jumped when they heard Barret, but quickly regained their composure. Rolling his eyes, Barret moved closer to his team so he wouldn't have to shout to talk to them.

"_Are you two ready? Where is everything I asked you two to get? Have you just been sitting here on your lazy asses waiting for me to come back and do everything for you? Damn, you get a gun arm, and everybody thinks you're some big fucking hero that can do anything because part of him is a weapon. Well let me tell you something. This weapon is more of a nuisance than a Godsend. You people are so disrespectful. I can't believe I ever let you join AVALANCHE! Serves you right if you die on this mission..."_

At this point, Cloud had had enough.

"_Shut the fuck up Barret. Why don't you look around you. Tifa is bleeding and has a few broken bones. The buggy I was assigned to 'get' is right behind you. Why do you think everyone is so incapable of doing what you say? Why don't you ask us how we are? We both went to Hell and back to do what we were ordered to do, and we don't need to hear any fucking lip about it. Got it?"_

Barret had never seen Cloud react like this before. He kind of liked this side of Cloud. Not in a sexual way of course, but it was something that Barret felt he could respect in Cloud. Barret could see a SOLDIER in Cloud, regardless of whether or not Cloud was truly ever actually in the first class.

_" Yo' right Cloud. I'm sorry for bein' such an asshole. I jes got caught up in the moment. It wasn't easy for me either."_

_"Well, as long as everyone understands that we underestimated the importance and great difficulty of this mission, then we can all just shake off the bad vibes here, and be on our way."_

Barret, as well as Tifa, was satisfied with this assessment of the situation, and they all packed up their gear, got into the buggy and headed for Junon.

**Meanwhile**

It had been four hours since Cid and Rufus had gone to bed together. Judging by their smiles, they neither knew it had been that long, nor cared. They wanted to simply enjoy the ecstasy they had created inside of them. They did not want to be bothered by anything outside of Cid's door. Of course, they both knew that that was impossible.

A loud banging noise came from the front door of Cid's house. Wondering who it could be, he half-heartedly, though very quickly, got dressed and headed to see who it was.

As Cid looked out his peephole, he was not surprised to see who was waiting. It was a short, fat, bald, monster of a man who Cid had despised since meeting him all those ten years ago. Instead of pretending that no one was home, Cid opened the door.

"_What do you want ya fat-ass-bastard? I thought for sure the new president would have fired your sorry ass."_

_"Listen, _Cid_, I don't know who you think you are, or what makes you think you're so goddamn important, but I for one don't want to hear any of your shit right now. Rufus, just like his dearly departed father, respects the work I do--"_

_"What the hell do you do?! You just run around kissing ass all day. What kind of work is that? Do you have no respect for yourself Palmer?"_

Palmer really didn't know what to say. He didn't come to be lectured. Instead of making some snide remark, he decided to get down to the business at hand.

"_Why I'm here, Cid, is to find out what happened to Rufus. Four hours ago, he was seen entering this very house, and no one, I repeat, no one, ever saw him leave. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"_

Cid could hardly think. This was happening so fast. There was no way to lie to Palmer. Even if he said that Rufus had taken Cid's private plane back to Shinra HQ, he knew that Palmer would use his size to push his fat ass right past him and check out the whole house, top to bottom, and back up again. There was no choice but to tell him the truth.

"_Well Palmer, to tell you the truth, Rufus and I were having--"_

_"A very long-winded conversation. You know how details get. We got to talking about all the plans we had, how long it would take, how much it would cost, how much he'd be paid, how soon we could get started--so many details, " _said Rufus.

He had gotten dressed so fast. He stood looking as he did when Cid had opened the door four-something hours ago. He looked so cute in his white suit and black gloves. He looked powerful and rich. Cid liked it. But there was no time to get sidetracked now.

"_So Palmer, are you ready to take me back to HQ, or do I have to have this obviously more honorable Cid take me?"_

Palmer was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that Rufus had taken such a liking to Cid. He'd never seen the man smile, not even when talking to the myriads of women he had parading around his office. This was definitely strange indeed, but he didn't find it strange enough to press on.

"_I think we should do a bit of both, sir. I think I will fly you back myself, in Cid's plane. Unless of course, Cid has any objections..."_

Cid knew what Palmer was up to. If Cid refused, he might lose the chance to be part of this space program, and that was something that was just too important to him. Wishing Sheena was around to push Palmer away, he did what he felt he had to.

_"You win Palmer. Go ahead and take my plane. But you better bring it back in one piece, or so help me god, your fat ass won't live to take another breath."_

Palmer and Rufus headed for the back yard where the plane was located. Rufus gave a quick look back, and winked at Cid. Cid just looked after him, a bit of respect, a bit of lust. But before he could give any indication that he understood Rufus, he and Palmer were already outside. Just as the back door closed, another knock sounded at the front.

"_Who could that be?" _Thought Cid.

He opened the door, the man standing there had again filled Cid with the overwhelming feeling of lust. And this one had a big sword.


End file.
